A Simple Hug
by duckstorm47
Summary: Oneday, when Freed goes up to Fairy Tail's bar for a drink, he finds Mirajane crying. She hugs him just a bit before her boyfriend, Laxus, picks her up. She looks scared and sad. What will Freed, the perfect gentleman, do? Rated T for darker themes. I don't own the Fairies.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Bawling Bar Tender!

Freed had just come back from a mission, and, as usual, went up to the bar to grab a drink. It was later than when most people were there, so he was completely alone, except for one certain bar tender.

Freed walked up to Mirajane and started to ask for a drink when he noticed her crying, sobbing.

"Mira?" he whispered questioningly, "Are you okay?"

The Demon, in response, jumped over the counter and bear hugged him, still sobbing her heart out.

Freed then heard the words she was sobbing quietly.

"Please…Help…La-" She cut herself off suddenly, jumping back over the counter just seconds before Laxus entered the door, seeing a surprised Freed and a bartender who was all smiles now.

"Wha…Wh…but bu…wh" Freed was all stutteres, confused on what had just happened. Meanwhile, Laxus walked over to Mirajane and pulled her over the bar and dragged her out of the guild. Mira laughed happily but in her eyes, Freed could see sadness and fear. But why would she be afraid of her boyfriend?

**Thanks for bearing with my loooong Hiatus. Don't worry, the 2 souls story will be finished, just… later. This came up first. Also, I'd like to get something off my chest. This is based off of something that happened my eighth grade year. Some really popular girl-portrayed as Mirajane Straus- hugged me(Freed) claiming to be sad. Just like in the story, she had a boyfriend at the time. Just a note, I never really figured out the real reason behind the hug, so I took the beginning from real life and let my imagination soar! So this will be much different from my experience other than this chapter. Adios Amigos! -Duck**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey look! I'm writing this story again! How long since I last wrote the first chapter?(6 Months)**

** WEEEELL HOLY CRAAAAAACKERS! I'm REALLY sorry guys! Any how, on with this new, Second Chapter!**

Chapter 2: Stalking the Straus!

Freed was ratheer concerned about his white haired could she be so sad? And what had she said?

_"Please...Help...La-"_

La... La-what? The green haired gentleman thought. Wait. La...xus? Her boyfriend? Freed decided to investigate more. He spread his wings made of text and flew over mongolia, hunting down the barmaid. He watched as she and her boyfriend entered Laxus' house. Quickly landing, Freed set up a quick ruin, made especially for spying. He watched the following scene unfold.

Laxus was drinking. Heavily. He watched TV as Mira sat upon his lap, obviously scared. He yelled at her to get him more beer. She brought him beer, already on the verge of tears, when Laxus stood up and hit her.

"BITCH!" He yelled,"THATS THE WRONG GOD DAMNED BEER!"

"It was the only one you had..."she wimpered.

*SLAP*

"THEN GO GET THE RIGHT KIND!"

Laxus threw Mira out of the small house, her body landing on the sidewalk as a sickening crack rang out.

**This chapter is basically the reason for its rating. This violence and swear words really brought it to town. Should I raisse the Rating to M? Just a question. If you think so, Please tell me ASAP! I will change it immidiately! Anyhow, I might not be updating for a while(Guardian Demon is more important-SORRY!) But I will try to update more often then before.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Distressed Demon!

**Merry Christmas! Here's something that is really depressing! YAAAAAAA**

Freed rushed to the crumpled figure that lay upon the side walk.

"...M-M-Mira? Mirajane?" He asked quietly, shaking her crumpled form.

Mira didn't respond

Freed checked for a pulse, hoping, praying.

His ear was on her breast.

*Thump Thump*

*Thump Thump*

"Thank God..." he said, sighing in relief.

He picked up the bar maid and quickly rushed her to the hospital, partly due to the fact that she was unconscience, andd also due to the amount of blood coming from her skull.

The doctors fixed her up quickly, saying that she needs to stay for a few days. Freed turned to leave, knowing that Elfman and Lisanna needed too know, when he heard something.

"Th-Th-Thank you..."

He turned around, looking at the woman before him. Did she say something? No way.

Freed turned and left, leaving protective runes around her room, barring anyone who had damadged Mira in such a way that they need to be hospitalized and those with hurtful intent.

...

...

Freed looked upon the house of the Strausses. Slowly he walked up, begging God that Mira's siblings would be awake.

"WOOOOOOOOH! YA BIXLOW! CHUG IT!"

"BE A MAN! DRINK IT ALL!"

Yep, they were awake.

He entered, knowing that any knocking would be futile due to the noise inside.

"Lisanna! Elman!" He yelled loudly.

Th two white haired Strausses rushed to the door, surprised that such a gentleman as Freed would come in uninvited.

"Whats up, Freed?" Lisanna asked, Bixlow coming to her side, mimicing her with little"Freed"'s.

"What manly reason have you called upon for?" Elfman asked, Evergreen hovering at his side.

"Mira...Mira's been hurt."

Eyes flashed, Forms were taken, Weapons unsheathed.

"Where is she and who the FUCK did it?"

**AAAAAAA! Also Happy Hanukah and merry Quanza too!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lynching Laxus!?

Thunder guards ran with Elfman and Lisanna trailing behind towards the house of Laxus, rage in their hearts and eyes. They broke down the door, finding the thunder dragon drunk off his ass.

"Mi~ra... Bring my*hic*beeeeeeeeeeer?" He slurred, lightning crackling between his teeth on every syllable.

He sobered up when he realized that the white haired people were not Mirajane, but her siblings, and they had come with His Guards? What was going on?

"What brings you to my house? Also why does it warrant brea-*oof!*"

Laxus looked down upon the man who currently held him by the throat.

"What the hell did you do to my sister?" He asked, his voice dripping with rage.

"The fuck are you spouting?" He gasped, clawing for breath.

"This."

Freed's runes glowed, a picture appearing. Mirajane walking in, getting a beer for the man whom she once had no reason to fear. The slap. The throw. The _crack._

"Shit."

That was Laxus' word before he was thrown to the ground, a great beast choking him while a tiger readied to strike as his guard gathered their weapons of dolls, glitter, and words.

Laxus' fear and surprised face was quickly replaced with one much more menacing.

"Wrong move."

**Hey look! I updated! YAA! Read and Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:"You've activated my trap card!"

Five minutes.

Thats how long it had been since Lisanna, Bixlow, Evergreen, Elfman, and Freed had broke in to Laxus' house.

An easy 5 on 1 fight

Five minutes later, it was now a 1 on 1 fight.

Freed stood, weak from the fight. The walls were covered in runes and blood, along with scorch marks and craters from the fight. Freed dropped at Laxus stepped closer. His hand rose slightly, a rune appearing underneath it, slowly appearing. Laxus laughed.

"You think a puny symbol will stop me? I am Laxus! Next Master of Fairy Ta- Why are you _laughing?_"

Freed giggled, adrenaline pumping through his veins. The green haired man's mouth curved upwards, sounds of joy coming from them.

" The F*CK Freed!"

He shivered, shaking as he pushed up his sleeves, revealing scars that covered most of his non-visable body.

"Ya know how I got these scars?...From Mirajane Straus. Ya know how you got yours?"

"What scars?"

Freed's hand dropped, slamming upon the runes beneath.

"These ones. Activate! Lightning Rod Trap!"

The runes glowed, surrounding Laxus one by one.

"Wha-"

Metal spikes flew from each symbol, slamming into Laxus' flesh, draining his electrical power.

A scream pierced the air. Laxus fell to the ground, drained of his electricity. Freed, his mission done, finally closed his eyes.

...

_beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb!_

Doctors rushed in to the room, fearing for their patient's life. They rushed in to see an empty bed.

Wide spread panic swept through the hospital, searching for the green haired man. The found him later, at the side of a certain Mirajane Straus. A certain _very awake_ Mirajane Straus.

**This chapter took way to long to think up. I might even rewrite it. I knew that Freed, even with the rest of the Guard and two Straus siblings, could never beat Laxus. Unless he had a trap. So I gave him one. I probably will write up an epilogue soon. If school doesn't interfere that is.**


End file.
